Dark Sun Rises
by BlindFury the Ultimate
Summary: Korriban... the birthplace where her power all began. Onyxa Solaris arrived as a Sith Acolyte, trained in the Dark Side, becoming an apprentice to a Sith Lord. Her power has purpose. She will rise higher than any Sith before her, conquer any enemy that stands before her. The strong live, the weak perish. That is all she has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

_All she knew was fire._

_It was a burning, all-consuming heat, roaring from the line up her chest and through her body until her muscles spasmed with it. She felt trapped by it, hedged in by a disorienting red and thrumming pain._

_At some point she could no longer recall, she had fallen to the ground. Above her, she could see shapes moving and hear the voices of her companions. She knew she needed to get up, needed to stay strong, but the pain made it hard to focus for more than a few laboured breaths. It was hard to see_ _with everything suddenly so dark. She struggled to move her unresponsive limbs, finding the effort to be taxing in the extreme._

_A shape lowered right beside her, and she forewent her attempts to move and tried to focus her vision on the shape instead. She slashed wildly at the looming shape. Something cold and sharp gripped around her arm, causing her another wave of agony. Still, she refused to cry out, despite the stinging pain that flowered from her arm._

_"The bleeding won't stop!"_

_"Get her to the medical bay. Now!"_

_Two of the figures were running around above her, though she saw them as little more than blurs at this point. Her arm wound stinging, she felt around for something, anything she could use to get back to her feet.__ Her head felt muzzy, and a fresh wave of hot pain sliced through her, flowering out from her stomach in a pulse of agony. She hissed, but did not cry out. Crying out was weakness._

_"Pierce!"_

_"Dammit! I'll get her."_

_The sergeant's large form knelt over her, and she felt herself be lifted and borne like a child a moment later. In the wake of the pain, she was too weak to do much but struggle feebly._

_"Hurry!"_

_There was a bouncing sensation and a sense of movement, but those were just distractions when compared to the fire that seemed to intensify within her wounds, the seething darkness that seemed to creep in on the edge of her awareness. That darkness had voices… thousands of them. They were there, watching her, waiting for her. Hissing and laughing. One of them had her old master's face._

I will not die from this_, she swore as the world faded around her, trying her best to keep the shadows at bay. … _The Force is my ally. I will not_- She gasped as another spike of heat raged through her. Somewhere, a younger female voice whimpered. _I am not weak... I will never be weak again...

_Voices broke into her awareness, one of many now… all of them dark and twisted, beckoning for her._

**Come to us. Join us, little sith.**

_"...e's not breathing!"_

_"Jaesa, get in here! We'll need your aid."_

_"I've never trained to heal wounds like this..." _

**You are weary from your struggles, young one. Come and rest. Submit to the dreams and join us.**

_"...ghtsaber nearly cut her in half. A miracle she was able to stand at all."_

_"Can you do anything?"_

_"We will see."_

**Come to your new home. Your new kin need you, wrath.**

Unbent. Unbound. Unbroken.

I will never submit!

_And then all was blackness._

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Sun Rises: Chapter 1<strong>

Overseer Tremel stood waiting, suppressing a small grin as he watched the ship make its final descent towards the landing pad, touching down silent as night. Standing, hands clasped in front of him in typical relaxed military style stance, Tremel watched its single occupant finally arrive.

The last one here, looking calm and steady, he knew the reports he had gone over countless times had indeed been accurate. Not that he had much doubt. He knew the odds one had at getting a child from one of such esteemed bloodlines was rare even at the best of times, and what an incredible stroke of luck it had been that the circumstances fit his timing perfectly. He had gone to great lengths, pulled in a few favours as well, in order to force the transition and get the young woman's training schedule accelerated, her transfer to him as sudden as it was needed. If she proved as useful as Tremel hoped, then it was worth the risk he had willingly placed upon himself.

Onyxa Solaris definitely stood out, he noted. Long and wavy ebony-black hair that reached past the shoulder blades, contrasting sharply against ivory skin. The long flowing bangs swept up and over the left eye, framing a face with high cheekbones, thin nose and firm jaw. Both eyes appeared sharp and calculating, the pupil's slit like a serpent's and always glowing the deep golden color of her sith heritage. Even the faint smile on her full, dark coloured lips was unique. Not warm or open as it appeared from a first glance, but rather highlighting her imposing, dangerous nature.

She seemed to strut with the utmost confidence as she descended from the ship to set foot upon Korriban's surface, the sheen of black leather boots akin to that of a mirror's even after setting foot upon the dusty rock. Dressed almost completely in black, her attire was a mix of sturdy armor and heavy robes - the typical armaments of those in training. With the exception of the silver bracers that covered her wrists and forearms, the arms were left bare, and a pauldron had been mounted atop her left shoulder. On a person of smaller stature or of slimmer form, the robes would have easily hidden their features. On her great height and her generous build, it instead made the attire a snug fit.

And then there was that presence and aura of strength from within her, one he had never experienced within a single individual before. Intimidating, yet beautiful - almost a physical manifestation of the Dark Side in and of herself, if it could take human form. Yes, she would do very nicely, he thought once again. Tremel slipped into his Overseer role as the woman approached and stood before him.

"At last you've arrived. Good. Good." Tremel stated as eyes locked on the woman trying to read past the stoic exterior. "There is much to do and every moment is critical."

Onyxa eyed the Overseer, calculating and judging the man before her quickly even as she listened to his words. Tremel was lean, clearly striking as he stood there in his dark navy armour accented with grey and white markings. The dark skinned, dark haired man held a high rank and would clearly have the strength and intelligence to back it up. Certainly no weakling, definitely not one to take lightly at all. The fact he had pulled her from her previous entanglements so quick and efficiently had proven such.

"The trials are a chance to weed out the weak." Tremel noted and again Onyxa nodded, "Those who take them either succeed and become sith, or die."

"I won't disappoint you," Onyxa stated , words firm as she spoke them, yet her calm exterior and expression never changed. "I will become sith."

Tremel grinned then nodded at the sith's words. Bold, and self-assured, he noted of the young woman. She had a keen intelligence in choosing her words as well. All of which continued to impress him. She was strong already, but would need every bit of her intelligence and skill to pass the trials. Unlike others who came before her, Onyxa Solaris already had a high bar of expectations set upon her, greater than most acolytes before she even set foot inside the academy. Tremel could only hope she proved as calm and strong as she appeared.

"You face your trials now without delay. Obey me, I'll make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"You better be able to deliver that, Tremel." Onyxa stated, intentionally using the man's name and not his title. She forced her face to remain neutral in expression, betraying nothing about her thoughts.

Tremel could not help a slight grin creeping onto his face as he noted the subtle jab from the woman. Good, he thought, she is clever and shows her intellect once again, knowing how to judge weak points and push buttons while hiding her own. Indeed, there was far more to this one than any other Tremel had come across. Talent and strength in the force alone did not make a good sith, the Overseer knew. There had to be intelligence, ingenuity, and maturity. While Onyxa showed a truly astounding ability with the force, Tremel could already see past the calm exterior to what was beneath. A very dangerous woman that was sharp of mind and strong of will. She was the one he had been hoping and searching for, of this he now truly had no doubt.

"Leave your doubts at the door. There's no room for them here." Tremel answered back, eyes locking on Onyxa's. Tremel held that stare, showing his own strength to the woman before him. "The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you will face."

At Tremel's words Onyxa arched an eyebrow, intrigued. Now things were getting interesting. The trials culled the weak, removing them and strengthening the sith. Death walked on Korriban every moment of every day, awaiting new victims to feed upon. The strong lived, the weak perished. Onyxa welcomed any challenge meant to prove she was strong, no matter the obstacle. The question was now who, and how many, did Tremel believe were seen as such a threat on Korriban to her.

"There's an acolyte here named Vemrin." Tremel advised. "He is your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

And now the fun begins, Onyxa thought. Vemrin... now she had a name to point her in the direction of her next challenge. In truth, she cared little for who they were or what dangers they presented. That included this Vemrin, a man that would be one of many to fall before her. Still, knowing where the danger was lurking was never a bad thing, she knew. Whatever Tremel was planning, clearly Vemrin was merely the pawn on the other side of the board from her. Noting the man was watching her and waiting for a response, Onyxa let her gaze narrow, let the small smile form on her lips, each word focused and intent as she spoke.

"Let him try." The words came out steady, almost a mocking kindness from Onyxa. The words held enough of an edge to them that Tremel actually felt the small hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. "I will destroy him."

"With my guidance, someday you will destroy all your enemies." Tremel smiled a knowing little smile. "In the meantime that practice sword you arrived with will not suffice. The tomb of Ajunta Pall is nearby, within an old armoury. A strong sith war blade awaits you there within if you can take it."

She nodded at the words, aware of the practice blade slung over her shoulder. A good weapon could make all the difference in a fight, especially when it was a fairly even contest. She liked the challenge of besting superior odds, but knew now was not the time to indulge such desires. What interested Onyxa now was heading into one of the tombs on Korriban. There had to be more difficulty than merely waltzing in to take what she wanted.

"The tomb is thick with k'lorr slugs. They are deadly, savage creatures." Tremel advised. "Be speedy but be careful. They have been the end of many an acolyte. Come to me when done, to my chambers at the Sith Academy." Tremel finished then nodded to the woman before he turned and walked away.

Onyxa waited until the man had gotten well out of range before she headed off down the hallway that would lead out of the arrivals area. She had a war blade to find, and plenty of obstacles to overcome. The strong lived and the weak perished, she repeated to herself. The small thin grin broke out into a much larger terrifying smile now that he was sure he was alone. Let the tests begin, she thought.

Tremel reached the narrow hallway with its low lighting and stopped. Turning to lean back against the cold steel wall, dark eyes looked back to track the moving human sith as she headed off to do as told. Her love for battle notwithstanding, she was going to be a hard one to control, Tremel could tell. Already, the Overseer wondered just how much the woman was able to discern about his presence here. Tremel frowned a moment as he wondered if he could ever hope to train let alone control such a woman as Onyxa Solaris. Should I even dare to try, Tremel wondered? Time would tell, but already he could sense the ripples in the force all about him that her' presence on Korriban was causing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Sun Rises: Chapter 2**

Ignoring the agonized squeal from the last of several k'lorr slugs as her weapon was driven downward into its skull, Onyxa found herself disappointed. Overseer Tremel had warned her that the beasts would be a challenge. Nothing could be further from the truth. Dozens of their rust coloured bodies scattered the ruins, broken and bloody by her hand, marking her progress throughout the expansive tomb. They had proven little more than a minor inconvenience at best, their attacks coming in quick bursts and effortlessly dealt with just as quickly. Even in groups, not one of them had managed more than minor cuts that she had already healed by the time the next pack pounced at her.

"To think the soldiers I encountered earlier see these things as dangerous," she said aloud to no one in particular. She wrenched her weapon free, ignoring the gout of blood that erupted from the corpse's head, "How boring. Is there no worthy challenge here that can satisfy me?"

It was not the killing itself that drove Onyxa forward as a sith, but the fighting, the challenge of overcoming any obstacle that stood before her and rise through the ranks. To feel the sensation of her heart racing, of the adrenaline coursing through her body as she came face to face against a worthy opponent who forced her to go beyond her limits. If she was to become strong and lead the Sith to glory, her mother had said, then she had to earn that strength by besting superior foes. It had been that way all her life since she had first picked up a practice sword. She loved to fight, to test her skill and find herself growing stronger. It made her feel alive, powerful. Each fight, each kill energizing her for the next to come. Any blows or wounds she received served as lessons she vowed never to have repeated as she corrected her mistakes.

That was something that these k'lorr slugs lacked. They were weak, predictable, absent the challenge she needed to grow strong. What point was there then to fight them then, besides defending against their insistent attacking again and again?

She scanned the area ahead once more, golden eyes seeking out any of the creatures that might have been missed or lurking out of sight. She was in no mood to have a few more suddenly explode from under the stone to attack her again, as they had done before. Reaching out with the Force and finding nothing, she sheathed her practice sword and continued deeper into the tomb, ever closer to its armoury. It would not be long now.

Onyxa noted the droids ahead of her almost immediately. Old, rusted, and apparently inactive, they stood within caskets that lined the room. Naturally, the sith stayed on her guard. This was a Sith tomb after all. Traps and ambushes were to be expected even from things that did not appear threatening. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she noted the sarcophagus across the room, sitting before a row of skeletons on display in stone carved caskets with no lids. Sure steps carried Onyxa across the open center of the room. Again she reached out with the Force in search of traps, finding nothing once more.

A small smile came to her face as her hand gripped the hilt of her new war blade, looking it over with a careful eye. Not a lightsaber she thought, but it would do for the time being. The test for her lightsaber would come when she proved herself ready, Onyxa knew. All that was required was strength of purpose, and the patience to see it done.

She had barely taken more than a couple steps to leave when she felt the threat. Golden eyes narrowed, quickly scanning about the room. Catching sight of movement, Onyxa spotted the threat. Around the chamber the ancient sentry droids were coming to life. Her new war blade in hand, Onyxa prepared herself. Tremel had said to bloody the blade, she thought. As the closest droids turned and moved towards her, she prayed they would prove more of a challenge than the k'lorr slugs had.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting its descent into night by the time she returned to the academy. The lighting within the Academy had been dimmed to conserve power, causing the the shadows within to grow long. The lights that illuminated the stone statues, the trappings bearing the Sith logo, were all the brighter and therefore all the more striking. It was meant to press the importance and significance of the Empire and the Sith onto its acolytes, a message Onyxa felt was well received with every step she took.<p>

Tremel's office was not that hard to find. It was tucked into the back side of the academy, to the left of the main entry and stairs to the upper level. Onyxa headed for the Overseer, and their meeting. A pair of red robed guards stood within the corridor outside the man's chambers, silent and watching. She approached and made her way right by, clearly expected. Always look like you belong regardless, she reminded himself.

Turning the corner Onyxa slowed when she spotted a pair of other acolytes. One was almost two heads taller, thick and broad. A dark tattoo stripe ran from above his eyebrow up and over to the back of his bald head. The other was thinner, but well built, dark brown hair in shaved lines, almost a dull blue colour for the eyes. The hate and frustration within him was evident, the force tremors a dead giveaway to Onyxa as to who it was before her. Adopting an emotionless mask, Onyxa came to a stop when she had gotten close enough, waiting for whatever would come next. They had sought her out, she thought. Let them make the first move, then react accordingly.

"So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon?" The thinner of the two acolytes spoke, his voice calm yet cold as ice with every word. "Impressive, to be sure. I am Vemrin, and unlike you, I have fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

An alpha predator defending its threatened territory? Or a small pup barking at a much larger animal it had yet to truly see as a danger? Onyxa was uncertain, choosing to keep a straight face and not reveal anything to him just yet. Vemrin was smaller than most, the top of his head barely reaching the top of her shoulder, but he was no stranger to fighting against superior odds. The scars covering the one side of his face made it clear he would die well before any thoughts of submission ever entered his mind. For a moment, she felt a small measure of the respect Vemrin no doubt desired from her, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She may be impressed with his strength, but that wouldn't save him when the time came for them to cross blades.

"If that was an attempt at intimidation, it was woefully lacking." Onyxa stated, voice sounding bored but with steel underneath, "It would be best for both your sakes if you stayed removed from my sight, Vemrin."

"We should just kill her and hide the body."

Onyxa cast a quick glance over at the larger man, this time not holding back and giving a small derisive smile and laugh at the man's words. Clearly Vemrin had the man along for his muscle, not his brains. Easy to taunt, easy to trick and provoke if given enough of a push. If she did not find Vemrin worthy, Onyxa was even less inclined to acknowledge Vemrin's lapdog.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis." Vemrin chided his friend and ally, "There are rules here, traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Tremel and his pathetic hope here."

Onyxa continued to keep a straight face though this time she was sorely tempted to reacting on her initial impulse. That jab had struck a nerve, try as she might to hide it.

"My honor is not to be questioned from a dog like you." she shot back, words low and tone deep and menacing. The only thing that stayed her hand now was the knowledge of what was coming out of this encounter. Now Onyxa could put face to name for future reference.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Vemrin growled, then moved to leave. Onyxa stood unmoving, letting both of them go past. She watched them, though did not even turn around once they moved past her. She merely cast a glance finally over her right shoulder as they went. She was not at all surprised when they kept yapping, both looking back at her, keeping her in their sights.

"Watch your back." Vemrin quipped.

"You're on Korriban now. Accidents happen. Not murder without witnesses." Dolgis chimed right in along with Vemrin.

Onyxa merely paused to calm herself and collect her thoughts. They were weak and would perish, that was her final assessment. How long they still drew breath before they died was going to be out of her hands, but sooner or later, Onyxa knew she was going to end both of their lives. Likely it would be Dolgis first, she knew. Vemrin was more calculating, more of a schemer. He would send his muscle first, if nothing else to judge and see if he himself were strong enough to kill her. Casting a final glance back at the now empty corridor, Onyxa pressed on and strode into the chambers of the Overseer.

* * *

><p>Overseer Tremel sat behind his desk, hands before him fingers tapping on the desktop. So little time, he thought to himself. His grey eyes caught sight of Onyxa arriving through his office door and a small smile touched his lips. Nodding, Tremel pushed up from his chair and moved about his desk, leaning back against it as he took in the acolyte.<p>

"Good, you've returned." Tremel greeted him, "You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

Onyxa nodded to the Overseer in greeting. At his comment about being in one piece, Onyxa felt a pang of nervousness, quick and sharp. She wondered if Tremel had sensed or knew anything at all about what had kept her from arriving sooner. It was a thought for a fleeting moment, and then gone again as the man asked about the blade. Onyxa quickly found her internal balance and calm once more. It would not do at all to show any kind of emotion, other than what she wished to project to the Overseer.

"I suppose it is sufficient." She finally answered, knowing the weapon was better than what she had. It still was not a lightsaber, the time honoured weapon of the Sith, but it worked well enough in bringing death.

Tremel chuckled knowing the woman was once again keeping a mask of stoic nonchalance well in place. Such control over her emotions was truly remarkable, especially in a younger acolyte. Still, he had managed to catch a glimmer of emotion from her through the force. It had been a slight tinge of anxiety, followed by relief, then nothing once more. The more Tremel got time with Onyxa, the more he was impressed. His assessment on her power would need adjustment. She was far stronger than Tremel had suspected, or he thought, that the woman herself even knew even if she considered her origins.

Tremel's gaze travelled past Onyxa then as he noticed the arrival of his daughter. The annoyed look on her face showed she was in a foul mood. Jealousy, Tremel knew, and her low tolerance for the political aspects of the Sith. She was talented and strong, but as her father, he still cared and worried about her wellbeing. The knowledge that if she did not improve her ability to handle things as they happened would one day result in her crossing the wrong person did not help said matter in the least. When that happened, Tremel was under no illusion he would be mourning the loss of his child.

Onyxa sensed the other woman before hearing her footsteps drawing near. Having noted Tremel's lack of concern, she too remained at ease. If the Overseer was not worried, there was little reason for her to be. Onyxa remained where she stood, simply casting a glance over her shoulder to watch the woman as she approach, making a straight line right for the Overseer.

Onyxa did not wish to be rude, catching little other than the fact the other woman was Tremel's daughter despite her efforts to simply be patient and tune it all out. This was a family matter she had nothing to do with him. The daughter's words in speaking with the man were surprisingly sharp and cutting. Onyxa could feel the tension in the Overseer. Had the woman not had the familial tie, Onyxa was quite sure the punishment for such words would be swift. The woman had cast a few glances her way as well. If looks could have killed, she thought. The woman turned and stomped out of the office moments later, leaving Onyxa once more alone with Tremel.

"My daughter, Eskella." Tremel waved a hand dismissively of the whole confrontation. She never did possess a love for politics."

"So I see." Onyxa replied, and Tremel could only give a small quick grin at that simple response. Onyxa thought the man almost thankful she would be unfazed over such a display.

"To business, then. I thought I heard Vemrin's voice out there just before you arrived. Did he make a move so soon?"

Onyxa shrugged, but nodded. "It was nothing I couldn't handle." There was no reason to hide it. If anything it might yet accelerate things, and while it would make for a harder challenge, she was more than up for such.

Tremel's faint smile did not fade, but the Overseer remained on his guard. Vemrin was not the type of beast to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite. There would be time enough for the conflict he knew Onyxa desired, but now was not the time to indulge in it. Not when she was just stepping foot into a game between sith she knew only the very basics to. It was time to change such.

"Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, and is being groomed to be his apprentice." Tremel explained and Onyxa nodded, interest peaked. "For the good of the Sith order, this cannot happen. You are going to beat him out for that honor. It will mean accelerating things. I had not planned on Vemrin making a move so soon against you."

"I'm not concerned, you shouldn't be either." Onyxa answered back, having no illusions she could kill the other acolyte easily.

"We shall see, acolyte." Tremel said, though the smile on his face showed he already believed her words were true. "Now, on to your next trial."

* * *

><p>The trial was a simple enough, or at least she thought so. Make her way to the Academy prison, where she would then interrogate three prisoners that were being held in custody. Their lives hung in the balance, and it would be by her word and her hand that judgement would get passed. Jailor Knash would monitor and report back to the Overseer once she was done. Simple and easy, at least from what she gathered from it.<p>

Onyxa found the prison in the back right corner of the lower level easy enough. She heard Knash well before she saw him, having more than a few choice words with a blue skinned twi'lek. It was a scene that caught Onyxa off guard, so unexpected the moment had been. She barely stifled the slight but genuinely amused chuckle that escaped her as she watched. Knash had yelled at the twi'lek to shut up, stating not another chirp out of her, only to have the woman quite literally start chirping back at him. It hadn't ended well for the twi'lek though. Knash activated the shock collar about her neck, which quickly silenced her chirps and left her sitting in her cell. That had to hurt, Onyxa thought.

For a brief moment, Onyxa studied the woman and indulged in the distraction it provided. She was lithe despite the loose fitting clothing, and would likely only come up to Onyxa's chest in height. Her skin was a pale blue, lines of a darker blue colour running down the twi'lek's lekku. Onyxa noticed her eyes though, a soft violet colour she found fascinating. The twi'lek met her inquiring gaze, and did not avert her gaze nor attempt to look away. She was sharp tongued and quick witted, though it seemed to be much to her detriment at the moment. There was a feistiness to her that Onyxa found she actually liked and somewhat admired. The twi'lek had an unbreakable will, plus a strength she doubted Khash or any others would have noticed. To the empire she was nothing more than another dirty alien, and a slave at that, or soon likely would be. Such prejudices blinded them to the person she was.

Knash heard what sounded like one clearing their throat right before he had shocked the mouthy little twi'lek in the cage. Turning and casting a glance towards the doorway he spotted the acolyte. A human female acolyte, tall in stature, with black hair and golden eyes. Yes, this was the one Tremel had mentioned would be coming to see him. Knash nodded and waved the woman over, moving to where three cells stood occupied lining down one wall. Guess we'll see what this acolyte is made of, and what makes him so damn special, Knash thought. At first glance, the old jailor did not see anything different from any other acolyte. Maybe this trial would help change that.

"You should know this situation is highly unusual." Knash grunted, "Normally an acolyte goes off world for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you. This one here on the left is Solentz. She was sent to kill an Imperial spy but failed. Doesn't deny it either."

"Get it through your damn heads!" The dark haired slender woman snapped, standing strong despite the cuts and bruises of previous interrogations that marked her face and body. "I had no idea that he was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me!"

"So you're not a Republic assassin then?" Onyxa inquired, curiosity piqued somewhat.

"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays."

Onyxa eyed her up. She had failed her task, but the other woman had skills after all, and refused to back down. An assassin was still an assassin, and the fact was she was a freelancer at that. Rubbing her chin, Onyxa knew both neither execution nor a trial by combat was needed here. A third option was needed instead. One that would end up benefitting both parties involved.

"I shall spare her." She declared, noting the confused look on both jailor and prisoner's faces. "Send her to Imperial Intelligence. She may yet prove useful."

Moving to the next cage, Knash did absolutely nothing to hide his contempt, even spitting on the prisoner, before explaining to Onyxa the man was Devotek, a former champion sith warrior. He had failed however, and that failure had cost the lives of one thousand others. Onyxa nodded in understanding before turning a critical gaze on the man within the holding cell. Unlike the first prisoner who remained steely in her resolve, this man was anything but.

"Give me a blade. I served loyally. Let me meet my end with a blade in my hand. It is what I deserve." Devotek pleaded to Onyxa, eyes wide and beseeching.

Shaking her head, Onyxa glanced anew at the man. He had failed, and many others had suffered gravely for it. The fact he now begged and pleaded instead of demanding a chance to prove what little worth he had left made him seem all the more weak. He had been a powerful sith once, but that was a long gone time now. A weak shade of the sith who had been was all that remained. Devotek the champion was no more, he had already died. Onyxa felt no desire to humour this weakling at all. The strong lived, the weak perished. Reaching out with the force, Onyxa grasped the man by the throat, pulling him forward to crash into the bars. While Devotek was stunned, Onyxa unslung her war blade in one fluid motion and struck, the blow piercing straight through the chest. Pulling the weapon free, Onyxa watched without emotion as the weakling that was once Devotek the champion groaned and slumped to the ground.

"Good riddance." Khash said, not even looking at the corpse in the cell.

Onyxa immediately spun sharp, golden eyes narrowed to burning slits as she stared down at the shorter man, offering no space at all. Startled by the sudden movement, Khash swallowed hard as he stared up into the face of the acolyte. Behind the jailor, the twi'lek whistled, and Onyxa knew she would likely pay for that later. Assuming she did not get even more annoyed with the man and kill him.

"He was weak, but the memory of who he was still remains. Respect him. He served the sith, and the Empire."

Knash's eyes went wide and he stepped back, trying to move away from the acolyte. He could feel the danger from her, the strength that radiated from her. Tremel had not warned him at all about this acolyte. She was far and above any other he had met within the Academy. For once, Knash had to admit he truly feared for his life. The jailor suspected when he calmed his heart back down, he'd likely need a clean pair of underwear at that.

"I hear you." Khash said, nodding in response to the acolyte.

Onyxa turned back to the task at hand, having made her point all too clear. There would be no misunderstanding in the treatment of Devotek's memory. It was not uncommon for sith to fall and be forgotten, their deeds wiped from history. While the man had died well in advance of his body, there was no need to treat him so. Devotek's deeds had served the Empire, the Sith, and now his body merely went and joined his soul. Shrugging off the moment, Onyxa returned her attention to the third cell. Onyxa looked and listened, noting the cell was occupied by a forger Knash identified by the name of Brehg. An alien species, he continually prattled on about his innocence, and that he was being framed by another. Even after Onyxa pointed out the absurdity of one going to such lengths to frame him, the alien refused to believe it, again pleading he was innocent. Onyxa found the excuses irritating. She could sense off Brehg that he was hiding something, and there clearly was more to him than met the eye. If he wasn't going to reveal everything willingly, another would have to help force it out. Onyxa glanced over at the jailor as she made her final decision.

"I don't care if he says he's innocent. Send him for more torture. Work him over until we get the truth out of him."

Knash nodded and advised he would forward his review to the Overseer, and Onyxa knew she had a bit of time before she needed to see Tremel and go over her latest test. At least I don't have to wade through more of those pathetic k'lorr slugs, Onyxa thought.

As she headed out she heard Knash and the twi'lek once again verbally spar with one another, ending with the crackle of a shock collar and a sharp cry of pain. Onyxa paused at the door to cast the woman one more glance. She was definitely spirited, Onyxa had to give the woman that. A shame she was likely going to get killed in a Sith Academy jail cell because of it. For some reason that thought lingered with Onyxa well after she had departed, and she found she did not like it much.


End file.
